


At Last

by Bakuretsuai



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuretsuai/pseuds/Bakuretsuai
Summary: Everything was now out in the open.  They'd been working their way towards each other years without realizing it.  They'd fought for one another, bled for one another.  Forced to watch the one they love in the arms of another.  Kept apart by fate, demons, enemies and their own insecurities time and time again.  But that was all over and out of the way now.  They could finally be together at last.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	At Last

That kiss was a long time coming. So long in fact that for many moments both Macy and Harry were overcome. Laughing and holding each other as they swayed to the music the songs changed three times before they calmed down. Harry raised his eyes to her and took in her smiling face and his breath stopped. 

“There are so many things that I have wanted to say to you for so long,” Harry said softly.

“Me too,” she smiled.

“I didn’t think I’d see the day I’d have you in my arms like this. I gave up hope that I was ever going to be what you wanted. I can barely believe it.”

She pulled him in for another slow kiss, savoring the feel of his lips on hers and pressing against him as closely as she could. Her fingers raked through the short hair at the nape of his neck. She pulled away carefully and giggled as he tried to follow her and resume the kiss. She shook her head and stepped away before reaching for his hand.

“You are exactly what I want. And its past time I helped you realize that,” Macy said breathlessly as she led him into the house.

She seemed so sure of herself as she kept a firm grip on his hand. Harry’s eyes widened as he slowed near the living room and felt her firmly tug him further into the house. They approached the stairs and he forced her to turn as he refused to step up after her. Macy turned with furrowed brows as she looked questioningly at him. The worried look on his face made her smile. She turned and kissed his cheek.

“Come upstairs with me, Harry. I think we’ll need more privacy than the sofa,” she said softly.

He swallowed before returning her smile and following her up. Down the hall, around the corner. They reached her room a lot faster than either had realized. Macy did not hesitate. She was done hesitating. Hesitating has nearly cost her so much in the past. Had nearly cost her this. She opened the door and walked inside and sat on her bed. 

Harry slowly made his way into the room to see her sitting her bed. He started to move forward when she cleared her throat and looked pointedly at the door that he had left open. 

“You’re certain?” he asked.

“Don’t forget to lock it.”

“Macy, any expectations that I had, which you are under no obligation to even take into account, have been more than satisfied. I am content to have these feelings between us in the open,” he said as if he were cautioning her about a new spell.

She rolled her eyes and gestured to the door, giggling as it closed.

“That’s great, Harry. But unless you would rather not, I don’t feel like we have resolved all the important parts just yet. I’m starting to feel like a teenager who snuck a boy into her room. If you are tired or would rather keep things ‘proper’ between us-”

The click of the lock was almost obscenely loud in the quiet of the night. Maggie and Mel were still out, wanting to give them some time to themselves though they left no indication of when they’d return. And Macy wanted the time. It seemed Harry did as well. But both jumped at the sound. Harry’s soft chuckle broke the sudden tension. He was leaning against the door and trying to catch his breath while she erupted into her own giggles again.

“It isn’t as if we are doing anything we shouldn’t. I would appreciate some time alone with you,” he said finally.

“You know you are free to come a bit closer,” she teased.

Tempting. Far too tempting. She was comfortably perched on the edge of the bed. Dark eyes assessing and excited. Did she know what that look alone did to a man? Full, smiling lips and chest lightly heaving from her laughter.

“Perhaps, I’m enjoying the view?” he replied.

She shrugged off her coverup and leaned back on bared arms as she watched him. Harry usually made her feel comfortable, protected and safe. She felt all of those things now. But it had nothing to do with him being her whitelighter. One of her concerns was that she was developing feelings for him to get over her feelings for Galvin. She knew that wasn’t the case now. She had a past with Harry. They had their fates entangled for nearly ten years. 

“The view from here is better,” she offered.

“Oh, I beg to differ.”

“Would you be willing to part with it for a kiss?”

“Macy, that would be almost entirely self-serving. Of course, I would deny you nothing,” he said as he moved towards her.

He came to a stop standing over her. He cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned down to press his lips to hers again, marveling that this was actually happening. He made no move to join her on the bed, however.

“Harry,” she nearly whined. “Is this a cultural thing?”

“Which part?” he chuckled at her petulant tone.

“Consent is applied for pretty much everything. I want you to kiss me, touch me. I want you to be with me. I want to wake up in your arms. You’re looking for a line, some point where I’ll want you to stop. The line doesn’t exist. And if there is a line for you, I want you to tell me,” she explained as she raised a hand to him.

“Partly cultural, Macy. I was not brought up to pressure a woman for anything. I don’t want you to have any regrets. Part of you feared…Jimmy. I never want you to fear me or worry that I will intentionally harm you. As slowly as you want to go, we’ll go. I am also a professor of Women’s Studies. And while I certainly have no objection to more physical affection between us, I can wait,” he offered as he gingerly sat beside her. “That being said. It has been a while and I would appreciate the opportunity to take my time with you.”

Macy stifled her urge to cry. This man was so wonderfully sweet. And she wanted to accept him on his terms. But she was a bit disappointed that it seemed sex and possibly heavy petting were off the menu for the night. She reached for her coverup and happened to glance back up to catch the confusion on his face.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Y-you…?” he trailed off.

She shook her head questioningly. His eyes fell to the coverup and back to her face and he seemed to be struggling for the words.

“Oh, I’m not upset! If you want to take things slowly—that’s fine! But if you want to go slow, I figure it’ll be less tempting with more clothes on…what’s so funny?” she said slightly irritated as he laughed and ran a hand over his face.

He sighed and pulled the coverup from her limp fingers and kissed her again. Gently, he prodded at the seam of her lips and as she gasped in surprise, he pressed his tongue into her mouth to tangle with her own. The need for air was almost too great when he broke the kiss.

“Relax and breathe through you nose, love,” he instructed as he claimed her lips again.

When he next released her, she was gasping and pressing her thighs together. He watched her fidget for a few seconds before leaning in to kiss her cheek.

“It’s amazing how we speak the same language and yet have so many miscommunications, isn’t it? When I say take my time,” he whispered huskily in her ear. “I mean that this isn’t meant to be some hurried, groping tumble, Macy.”

“W-what?” she stammered.

“I mean to enjoy you and to be enjoyed by you. And we have plenty of time, now.”

Her mouth went try and she closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and slowly let it out. His grin was mischievous as he began to undo the buttons of his shirt while staring directly into her eyes. For the moment she was able to keep focused on his eyes. There weren’t many. She groaned as he got them open enough to realize he wore a t-shirt underneath. Soon he had untucked the shirt from his pants and laid it on the bed beside him.

His arms were bare and she had to concede just how finely muscled he was. Not bulky, but lean and trim with just as much definition as Jordan. She’d been in those arms before, been shielded and comforted by them. And still she’d never considered herself concerned with them that way.

“A bit more even now, eh?” he said as he leaned back. “Ms. Vaughn, if you would be so kind as to initiate a bit more contact.”

His eyes were almost glittering from behind half lids as he waited for her to make the next move. She was not exactly accustomed to sex. Galvin had been gentle and loving but he happily took lead on their bedroom activities. She knew exactly how she liked to be touched. She took care of her own needs quite well. But with another person…she wasn’t sure what he’d like. She and Galvin hadn’t even gotten through everything he liked or that she liked having done to her. 

She must have hesitated too long because he reached out and plucked at the hem of her top with a quirk of his eyebrows. With a grateful smile she reached and pulled it over her head and immediately held it in front of her chest. She gave a nervous chuckle at the look he gave her.

“I’m sorry…I don’t know why I’m feeling so self-conscious all of a sudden,” she admitted.

“I’m not certain either. You have to know you’re beautiful inside and out?” he asked quietly.

“I’m okay, I guess-”

“Your eyes are the most striking feature of your face. They’re the first things I noticed about you. All those years ago, I was struck by the eyes of Marisol’s daughter. Beautifully shaped and such a rich color. Next was your hair. It looks so soft and the way it flows and moves gives an air of freedom that you rarely seemed to feel…before tonight, at any rate.” 

“I didn’t think you really noticed me that way back then. I certainly saw you. I felt like a little kid. You were this new, handsome man that seemed to genuinely care about me. And you were so easy to trust,” she sighed.

“As for your other attributes… Well, your height means your legs are quite long. I have to confess; I couldn’t help watching you coming back from your runs on warm nights. You have a pair of pale gray shorts that are absolutely scandalous. I was so jealous that just anyone on the streets could see you like that. You tended to stop on the porch and stretch. On one such day…I regret to say I burned dinner because I was watching you.”

She flushed as she turned away from him and implications of what he was saying. She knew he had feelings for her for a while. She didn’t realize they already ran to the physical. 

“You have a fine-boned grace about you. Not many people can carry the height so well. You have a small waist but your hips and rear are shapely and appear quite firm. A more than pleasant fullness. And I’ve watched you spar with Jordan and those particular assets you’re currently hiding from me are quite enticing when you’re moving about. You were at the breakfast table in one of your tank tops and those same gray shorts one day, your hair tumbling over your shoulders. I said I had to excuse myself to research something. You were not wearing a brassiere and I just couldn’t bear to look.”

Her eyes widened as she turned to meet his to see they were nearly black.

“Show me, Macy. Never be shy or afraid to show me anything. Trust me, I want to see.”

Emboldened by his words, she dropped the top and watched his reaction. He smiled and licked his lips. His fingers twitched and she wondered what he was considering.

“Beautiful,” he breathed as he sat back up. “Turn. Let me help you with that bit.”

She did as he asked and faced the window. The first touch of his fingertips against her skin was like fire. She was hyper aware of feel of his skin. He didn’t hesitate or rush. He took his time to lightly feel the skin near the clasp before he deftly undid it. She wondered how he was so adept at that when sometimes she fumbled. He was so sure of what he was doing.

“You’re certainly suave…” she remarked.

“You’re trembling. What are you afraid of, love?”

She started to deny it. She sighed. Macy did not want to spoil this. Not with insecurity and not by lying. She was finally free and she wasn’t about to put herself back in a cage of her own making. Not again.

“I’m afraid of disappointing you. I don’t have a lot of experience. I’m not exactly sexy…not like you are. I was ready to jump you when we hit the door. Now, I think I’m out of my depth.”

She felt the heat radiating off of him suddenly as he moved up behind her with his broad hands on her shoulders. He dropped a kiss to the side of her neck as he began to slide the straps of her bra down.

“You have no idea what you do to me just by existing. I’ve wanted to map your entire body with my lips for months now. Watching you lust after Jimmy made me want things I haven’t even considered in years. Your very mind is sexy. Of course, your body is as well,” he husked against her skin as he brought the garment fully down her arms.

“I didn’t lust over him!” she squawked indignantly.

“I can see _everything_ that training orb is used for. And while I did make certain to skip past all of Maggie’s…extracurriculars; I watched yours quite carefully. You were quite vocal and certainly far more unabashed than you are now,” he stated matter-of-factly. 

“Oh my God… Well, that’s…mortifying. Um—Harry… I can explain-”

“There is nothing to explain, Macy. You thought that I wouldn’t want you this way so part of you accepted a version of me that you felt would. Flattering, really. But just because I am your whiteligter, does not mean desire is beyond me. Especially desire for you. We _will_ discuss the orb more later. For the moment, breathe,” he said. 

His hands came up to cup the full mounds of her breasts and she sucked in a harsh breath that escaped her as a moan. Her hips shifted towards him hand her hands came up to grip his wrists.

“Sensitive, Macy? I had a feeling you would be.”

He tenderly kneaded her as he leaned into her back. She craned her neck to the side giving him greater access to the soft column. Slow, wet kisses and little flicks of his tongue adorned the skin as he gently rolled her hardened nipples between his fingers.

“H-Harry!” she gasped.

He released one breast to drag her body back fully against him and then reach to the juncture of her thighs. Macy was about to tell him to let her take the pants off when she felt two thick digits find the exact line of her slit and through 2 layers of clothing her body jolted with awareness and sensation. He stroked up and down and a bit higher on each pass until her hips jerked as he passed over her clit. She tried to close her legs on his questing fingers but he released the other breast and hauled one thigh to spread her open.

“Vox fauces nulla, say it!” he whispered harshly.

“W-what?” she gasped.

“Now, Macy!” he ordered.

“Vox fauces nulla!” she cried softly as he made one more pass before she gave a sharp cry as she came.

He kissed her cheek and the side of her neck repeatedly as he maneuvered her to lay back on the bed where she caught her breath. Harry quickly divested her of her boots, socks and pants before seeing about stripping out of the rest of his clothes but left his boxers on. He glanced back to the bed to see Macy watching him with a shy smile.

“Silencing spell?” she asked enjoying the view of him so undressed.

“It seems as if it will be needed. Don’t want your sisters to return and believe you’re in any peril. Onto your back, my dear.”

She reached for her panties but he clicked his tongue in admonishment at her. She rolled to her back and swallowed hard as Harry kneeled on the bed and moved to settle over her. In this position she couldn’t ignore his slightly larger frame or the strength within it. He lowered himself to her, the bulge of his arousal pressed intimately against the core of her. She was embarrassed to look below the belt when he approached her but feeling him now, she wished she had. Her imagination was running away with her and—

Harry was kissing her while grinding against her. Her legs fell further apart as she resigned to let him do as he wanted with her for the rest of the night. She’d never had an orgasm while mostly clothed before. If there were more surprises like that in store, she didn’t want to miss any.

“Let me know if you’re uncomfortable,” he said as he suddenly rolled them putting her on top.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Enjoying the view,” he said with a grin and she realized that she was perched on top of him with her thighs spread over him.

Her hands started to move to cover herself but he reached out and stopped her. Once he lowered her hands, he grabbed her hips and slid his hands back and forth before he increased the pressure and she began to move with him. She found a rhythm that made her shake and made him hiss in a slow breath.

“Macy,” he breathed. “Don’t stop, love. Don’t stop.”

She increased her pace, encouraged and didn’t notice his hands ghosting over her belly and ribs until he was cupping her breasts and strumming at her nipples with his thumbs. Her head fell back as her movements became erratic. She stilled her hips and bore down on him feeling him throb against her.

“You were close,” he said just before she let herself drop to lay over him.

“I can’t be the only one getting off tonight, Harry,” she sighed. “I was close. And you haven’t had any…satisfaction yet.”

He gave a rough laugh and wrapped his arms around her.

“You really don’t understand. Macy, that was one of the most erotic experiences I have ever had. Seeing you dancing on me and using me to stimulate yourself is an aphrodisiac on its own. Your skin is flushed and you are definitely wet, sweetheart. It was immensely satisfying. I want you, Macy. Just you, just as you are.”

“I love hearing you say things like that.”

He sat up and pressed his lips to hers. 

“Ready for more?” he asked with a teasing kiss to the tip of her nose.

“Yes,” she breathed.

“Very well. You want to give more?”

She nodded eager to do just that.

“And how do you see yourself doing that? Surely not bound on your knees?” he asked with an air of innocence.

She looked away, embarrassed that he would mention one of her fantasies via the orb so casually.

“If you like, I prefer to see you doing so freely of your own volition. Should I remove these?” he asked as he touched the hem of his boxers.

“…yes. Take them off.”

She felt comfortable and incredibly turned on by his words. He wanted to see her enjoying him. As he moved about to remove them and she finally got a good look at him, she froze. Her imagination wasn’t too far off the mark. Flushed a dark ruddy blush, thick and considerable length, he was intimidating. She had the very juvenile thought that it wouldn’t fit into her mouth, let alone where it was originally meant to go. But she gave herself a shake and a mental reminder that she a scientist and too intelligent to think that way. She reached out to gently grasp it and heard a strangled moan rip from Harry’s throat. Immediately she released him, looking to see if she had hurt him.

“Your hand is very different from my own, Macy. Please don’t stop. Not now.”

“I don’t want to hurt you…” she said as she gently encircled her fingers about him again.

“My physical recovery is heightened, remember? You will have to try to really cause harm. Oh…of course, this is a delicious torture you’re subjecting me to,” he groaned.

She quickly discovered how firm a hold he liked and where. When she had him arching off the bed and his eyes clenched shut; she paused. When he raised his head to look at her, she kept eye contact and swirled her tongue around the head of him.

“Ah, Macy—Macy!” he cried as she suddenly lowered her head, taking the first couple of inches of him into her mouth.

She swept her tongue around as she slid down as far as she could before holding her position and slowly withdrawing. She’d had enough practice with Galvin to feel fairly confident in this act. She took her time in working him over going as far as she could comfortably.

Harry’s soft mantra of her name was empowering and she felt his eyes drinking her in. She chanced a look up and time stopped as they took each other in. The movement of her tongue had Harry breaking the eye contact first as his head slammed back on the pillow. She could feel him pulsing between her lips and knew that he was close. She sucked harder and drew him farther into her mouth while stroking what wouldn’t fit in her hand.

“Stop. You have to…I’m—Macy, love-”

She did not stop. And when he reached up to make her he found himself unable to lift his arms. His panicked gaze faded as he found himself smiling at her wink.

“I’m so close, love! Just a bit more,” he called encouragingly. 

His next groan was strangled and prolonged as he felt himself emptying into her mouth. She kept him snug in her mouth a moment longer before releasing him. He lay gasping as she decided she was definitely not a fan of the texture of semen, but the flavor of Harry was interesting. 

Said whitelighter opened his eyes in time to notice her throat working as she swallowed with a faint frown.

“You didn’t have to, as arousing as it was to see and is to know,” he rasped.

“I don’t mind, it’s you,” she shrugged.

He swiftly gathered her into his arms and hauled her up the bed before rolling her to the side. She cuddled into his chest and reveled in his warmer body temperature and the solid strength of him. The hammering of his heart that she could feel against her own was very empowering.

“Do you still doubt your…charms?” he laughed softly.

“Less and less with you.”

He responded by kissing her again and again. Eyelids, nose, cheeks, lips all marked with his. Macy tilted her head to catch his lips again and it did not take him long to deepen the kiss. He could taste himself and wanted little else than to taste her as well. Reluctantly, he withdrew and began to kiss his way down her body. 

He nuzzled into her breasts gently sighing into their softness. He reached up to cup them as she moaned beneath him. She gave a slight huff as she felt herself getting close to that beautiful, dizzying edge with incredible speed.

“So fast…”

“I trust you mean your reaction?” he said as he latched onto a pebbled nub.

With a steadily increasing pressure Harry lavished attention from one breast to another. As she writhed beneath him, he slipped his hands down the front of her panties and found abundant slickness awaiting him. A guttural groan reverberated through her flesh. She gasped his name as he finally touched her directly for the first time.

Slick and hot against his fingers. Harry was trying to hold himself in check. The fact that he had done that to her and he was just now touching he directly was amazing. He’d never even heard of a woman being so thoroughly affected, not that it was a subject of any research for him. Her sudden stiffening had him rearing up to watch her face. Her eyes were again clenched shut and he carefully slid his fingers lower until he was pressing them into her body. One finger delved to pump in and out of her. Every pass lightly brushed over her clit.

“ _How_ are you this… _good_?!” she moaned.

“Careful or all this flattery will go straight to my head,” he said.

Her body tensed as she laughed.

“That may be the most vulgar joke I’ve ever heard you make!”

“Let’s stay on task,” he said lightly.

He circled her clit a few times more and as she started moving her hips to meet his questing touch, he stilled and withdrew his hand. Her whimper of disappointment was adorable.

“Forgive me, Macy. But there are so many things I’ve been longing to experience with you. And,” he paused as he slipped his fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean of her. “I want to taste you directly.”

She scrambled and nearly tore her panties in her rush to get them off. He chuckled as he slid down her body. She parted her thighs slightly and squeaked when he spread them farther.

“Surely this isn’t your first time with this?” he asked.

“Well, no. But-”

“Come now, Ms. Vaughn. No shyness here. Besides, you are just as lovely here as you are everywhere else.”

“Oh! Oh…” she sighed as he lapped at her with deliberate slowness.

He said they would enjoy each other and that was his intent. She was _incredibly_ grateful that this was happening. She never would have imagined Harry being so good with his…everything at this point. Even if he had no technique when he was inside of her, it wouldn’t matter if he was willing to give her pleasure like this. She felt the biggest orgasm yet building within her and it was going to kick like a horse. His tongue at first was carefully avoiding her sensitive nub. He built such anticipation that when he finally did, she nearly broke. He went back to dancing about and pressing that tongue into her as far as he could. It was a vicious tease because he was just deep enough and moved enough to make her think she could come if he kept at it long enough.

“No!” she cried as he pulled away.

She whipped her head to face him and demand he finish but came eye to eye with his face scant inches from her own.

“Now, Macy. I need to be inside of you, right now.”

His lips crashed against hers and he crowded her body to lay fully back on the bed. He wasn’t interested in teasing any longer and he aligned himself and immediately began the slow trek inside of her wet heat. The feel of hot silk parting her lips was beautiful as was the initial filling. But that gave way all too soon to pressure and stretching that was not as painful as it would have been had he not prepared her so thoroughly before hand. She winced and felt kisses being pressed to her face and heard his soft nothings of comfort.

“As long as you need,” she heard.

She knew she should have nodded or given some other indication that she heard but she knew—just knew that he was not fully seated yet.

“Keep going,” she rasped.

“Macy, we don’t have to-” 

“No! No, I want you. I want all of you. I need to feel all of you this way. You aren’t the only one that’s been waiting for this.”

He kissed her and gave a sharp thrust instead of dragging it further out. She gave a short cry that faded into a sigh. She was going to be _sore_ later. But the way he filled her was amazing. Suddenly her toes curled, her back arched and she gave a startled shout. Harry joined her as her body began to contract around him taking her from tight to vice-like. A moment later he felt the increased heat and wetness and dragged his hips back and forth in a smooth rhythm that he was shocked he was able to do but knew would not last long. He wanted to be still but when she was milking him as she came, he was lucky not to start rutting the poor woman like an animal.

“Harry, please!”

“I’m sorry!” he gasped trying to still his hips and then just as quickly, giving up.

He brought his knees higher to further spread her open and get better mooring and rocked his hips deeper.

“More,” she moaned.

He was prepared to refuse, to take her as carefully as he could this first time. But he remembered quite suddenly that he had his healing abilities back and could easily take care of her should he lose control. His hands went to her waist to hold her still as he made love to her. If he died at that moment his only regret would have been being parted from her.

“You are incredible,” he whispered as he moved faster.

The answering moans and sighs were all the encouragement he needed. A particularly deep thrust had him seeing flashes of white behind his eyes and when he looked to her face again, Macy’s eyes were bright with power. Bright gold that flickered to red for just a moment before her eyes found his and went back to gold. Considering that red eyes in Macy was most often followed by a rather violent powerful display, yet her only actions were wrap her arms and legs around him to bring him closer triggered a nearly primal pride in him. 

Neither of them noticed items around the room falling to the floor, dislodged by their magic. Macy’s hair, fanned out beneath her head, moved in an invisible wind but Harry could only marvel at how perfect she looked.

Knowing that he was nearing his own end, he reached between them but before he could touch her, she gave another sharp cry as her body seized harder than it had before. Her back arched up off the bed and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. She kissed him and as she let go of his lips to whisper his name, his own body surged into hers as deeply as possible and he held her tightly enough to bruise.

It felt as if there was something much more than physical happening as both felt a wave of force rock through them. Macy felt herself crying even as Harry crushed her ever closer and tried to calm her despite his own shuddering breaths. Their hearts were hammering and their limbs trembled around each other. The sensation was so overwhelming neither could speak or move for many moments. They calmed as a new feeling took hold. A deep contentment and satisfaction.

“Harry…wh-what was that?”

He shook his head in confusion. The tracks of tears had him kissing them away as he refused to relinquish his hold on her for the moment,

“I’ve never felt that way before. H-have you?” she whispered.

“Never. You’re still shaking,” he remarked.

Honestly, she wasn’t sure if it was the sex or the…whatever that occurred after. Harry loosened his hold slightly and the slight shift caused his softening length to partially withdraw. Both moaned at the reminder that they were still joined.

“Are you alright?” she asked softly, reaching out to cup his face.

“That’s my line,” he said before shifting his hips back and gently extricating himself fully.

“Oooh…that feels…” she trailed off.

Concerned he moved to inspect her tender sex, pleased to find she was not bleeding. Slightly swollen and from her arousal and the more vigorous action, that wasn’t a surprise. Also faintly flushed and again, to be expected. She would need hours and a hot soak before she should even consider doing it again. Some of his seed bubbled free of her and he didn’t realize he was licking his lips.

“Give me a few minutes, Harry! That was intense,” Macy laughed.

“Pardon?” he asked broken from his reverie.

“You’re staring at me like I’m some sort of treat,” she said with a light slap to his chest.

“Well, you are. But I was just thinking that I should run a bath for you. No doubt you’ll be sore.”

She looked up at him and bit her lip, looking like she was considering her next words carefully.

“What is it Macy?” he asked in an encouraging tone.

“Is this a bad time for some healing magic? It does sting a bit.”

“Of course! You should have told me you were in pain, Macy!”

She sighed even as she giggled at the strangeness of being healed there. But she did immediately feel the stinging stop. Her eyes wandered to see that her whitelighter was not unaffected by the situation either. She watched the flesh stiffen before Harry shifted and pulled a pillow to cover himself.

“Honestly! You just needed to be healed. You’re getting into a hot bath and going to bed,” Harry insisted in exasperation.

“I’m fine, Harry. And if you prefer, you can call it training. But I will take you up on that soak first,” she said as she still felt a bit of tenderness remaining.

“A compromise. Bath, rest for at least four hours and if you’re feeling up to it, we’ll have another round.”

She leaned forward for another kiss that he had to put a stop to quite reluctantly. He hadn’t even realized he’d grabbed her again but wasn’t eager to put more space between them. He was thankful that she wasn’t making it difficult. Not as difficult as she could. Forgetting why it was probably ill-advised, he adjusted his hold on her and orbed to the bathroom. It couldn’t hurt to hold on a little longer when they were finally together at last.

**Author's Note:**

> When Macy made her confession, I was on the edge of my seat screaming: "Don't screw this up! Don't you dare screw this up!" And when they got Harry back and he and Macy are dancing I was screaming: "Don't be a dream!!" And the next morning when Mel and Maggie thought she was being attacked and we see that our Sister of Space and Whitelighter are just very...enthusiastic I was thinking: "I can have some fun with this!"  
> Seriously, this show is very underrated and definitely outdoing its predecessor for me. I love the Macy/Harry dynamic and how it didn't feel forced in the show. I also like that is was a subtle and underlying theme to the entire season and played out beautifully. I didn't have to question whether one of them was brainwashed or hit over the head with a blunt object because no one broke character. I think this is what its supposed to look like when two nerdy, repressed, intelligent, duty bound, responsible people have a budding attraction to one another that they don't feel they should act on and also have a strong bond of friendship between them.  
> I could go on but I'd rather see about getting another one out of my head.


End file.
